Ferid's Underwear
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Crowley gets time off from Krul and so did Ferid when Crowley goes to Ferid's room he finds him in women's panties and it goes from there sucky summary i know please R&R. CrowFeri
1. Chapter 1

Ferid's Underwear

A/N: Hey all this is another fic that I wrote for my friend on facebook. Not sure if I should make a second chapter for this as it turned out rather small as it was meant to be a one-shot. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End

Crowley's POV

I yawned as I left Krul's throne room she had given me a few days off, as I wondered down the halls I figured I'd go and see my dear old friend Ferid since he'd coincidently been given time off as well. I turned towards his room once there I paused outside as I could hear singing. I chuckled a little before walking in Ferid looked at me with wide eyes before glaring "there's such a thing as knocking," he grumbled.

As I looked up and down I noticed that he was wearing women's underwear a smirk graced my lips and I walked closer "I know you walk like a supermodel but women's underwear, really?" I teased as I approached the bed. Ferid's cheeks flared at that and he covered himself up.

"B-baka! What are you even doing here?!" he yelled out totally embarrassed which made me chuckle a little I moved and sat on the bed next to him. He still had that adorable blush on his cheeks as I watched him. Unconsciously I leaned in kissing him softly when I pulled away I was so shocked at what I'd just done and was about to apologise but when I looked up at Ferid his blush had spread all the way to his ears and neck as he raised his fingers to his lips to touch them.

In that moment I couldn't help but think this sassy vampire was absolutely adorable and alluring and so I grabbed the others hand pulling it away from his lips as I leaned in once again kissing him once more a little harder than before I couldn't help smiling into it when I felt Ferid return the kiss.

My hand moved to cup his cheek my thumb gently rubbing the cold skin below it. I shifted my body closer to his and he did the same, once it was apparent we were running out of air we pulled away. I looked up in those ruby red orbs of his despite every vampire having the same colour eyes there was something about Ferid's that made them so enticing.

Ferid shifted on the bed so he was right in front of me legs curled under him I couldn't resist those ruby red orbs and leaned in to kiss him again pushing him down on the bed as I did so. I stripped him quickly removing everything except those sexy lace panties and his hands started to strip me.

When we pulled away once again I looked down at the panties that were red and black. "They really suit you~" I said softly letting him know I wasn't teasing him. His cheeks flared up again and I chuckled kissing both cheeks softly. "Should we stop now?" I asked not wanting to push things but he shook his head at that and I smiled kissing him once again. "Lube?" I asked and his cheeks darkened as he shifted and pull open a draw that had sex toys in it and a strawberry flavoured lube he grabbed the lube and passed it to me. I smirked and then rubbed him through the lace panties making him moan before I started to carefully slip them off of him grinning when Ferid's erection sprang free. Once removed I threw the panties on the floor.

I chuckled and pecked his lips before pouring the lube onto my fingers immediately smelling the strawberry which caused me to have an idea. I shifted down the bed and rubbing my fingers over his entrance but not entering him before removing them smiling at all the lube was smeared over his entrance, I leaned in and started to lick his entrance smirking at the gasp of surprise then the moan that followed. I grinned and continued to lick his entrance before pushing my tongue in past the tight rings of muscles making Ferid moan loudly.

I pulled away and leaned of his body to kiss him. An idea popped into my head and smirked a little shifting so we were now in the sixty-nine position, I smirked once more before slipping a finger into his entrance licking the head of his erection before taking in into my mouth as I did so making him moan as I thrusted the finger in and out of him. Ferid moaned and took my huge erection into his mouth sucking softly as we both moaned causing vibrations to course through both of our erections causing us to moan even more.

After a few minutes Ferid started to push back against my finger letting me know that he was ready for the second finger. I slipped in the second finger making him moan again as I continued to kiss him. I started to scissor my fingers as I took more of his erection into my mouth bobbing my head up and down, Ferid moaned as he grabbed my ass moving my hips up and down as I moaned he bucked his hips upwards as his back arched causing me to deep throat him making him cum into my mouth.

I swallowed as much of the cum as I could though some still slid down my chin, I used a finger to wipe it off before sucking on the finger. As he came down from his orgasm he let my erection slip from his mouth as he panted a little. "S-sorry…" he mumbled embarrassed.

I chuckled a little and shifted around still thrusting my fingers into his entrance to kiss him on the lips "its fine~" I told him as I licked my lips "Thanks for the meal~" I said with a wink making him blush even more.

After a few more minutes of thrusting my fingers into his ass and stretching him for what was to come he whimpered out "I-I'm ready…hurry up…" he mumbled clearly getting impatient so I quickly slipped my fingers out before climbing between his legs pouring some strawberry flavour lube over my erection before lining up with his entrance and in one sharp thrust I was buried all the way to the hilt. Ferid stiffened a little in pain and I leaned in to whisper sweet nothings in his ear as I kept still despite the need to thrust into him and claim his as my own.

After a few minutes of whispering sweet nothings into his ears he signalled for me to move, I started slow small thrusts at first until the pain had disappeared from his face then I started to thrust harder and faster. I smirked as I looked down and saw him getting hard again. I looked back up at his face loving the look of absolute bliss on it.

"H-harder! F-faster!" he moaned out his back arching as I happily obliged changed the angle of my thrusts aiming for his prostate. When I heard him almost scream I smirked knowing that I'd found the spot, I groaned out and leaned in to kiss him again.

As I continued to thrust into him I moaned out "I….l-love you…" when I realised just what I'd my cheeks flared I hadn't even realised I felt love for Ferid till that moment, I looked up at his face in panic thinking he'd be disgusted but was surprised to see a soft expression on his face.

"I love you too," he said back which caused me to halt in my movements and just stare at him. Did he mean it? Or was he just playing with me? Oh I really hope he means it…. "C-Crowley? Is everything alright…you stopped…" he said shyly.

I shook my head to clear it "y-yeah sorry…" I mumbled before starting thrusting into him once again making sure that every single thrust hit that sweet spot deep inside him making him moan loudly again. I placed a hand on his hips to help me thrust into him deeper the other moving to play with his nipples making him moan even more.

"Ahhhnnn…C-Crowley..!" he moaned out as his back arched even more his hands gripping the bed sheets. I smirked and used the other to grab his neglected cock pumping it in time with my thrusts making him moan even more. "c-close…" he moaned out. I started to thrust in even harder than before getting close myself. I thumbed the slit causing him to gasp and moan out.

I groaned at the tight heat that was wrapped around my erection and then a thought hit me and I leaned into the others neck placing butterfly kisses and nipping at the flesh as I felt Ferid's arms wrap around my shoulders moaning loudly at each bite and then an even better idea hit me.

I smirked and looked up at his face before sinking my fangs into his neck and at that moment I felt Ferid's nails claw at my shoulder blades as we both came violently together from the sensation. I groaned with my fangs still in his neck drinking blood as we rode out our orgasms.

After a few moments I withdrew from his neck and looked up at his flushed face as he panted heavily. I smiled also panting and leaned in to kiss him before slipping out of his entrance and lying beside him. My smile widened as he snuggled into my side and I decided to voice my thoughts from earlier. "Hey Ferid…do you really love me?" I asked rather shyly scared he'd say no.

Ferid looked up at me and then pecked my lips "of course do you think I'd let anyone screw me?" he asked with a frown.

I pecked his lips softly and shook my head "no of course not but I still had to be sure…" I said hoping he wouldn't take it personally and was relieved when he nodded and rested his head on my chest. "Let's get some rest…" I mumbled as he yawned then nodding in agreement. I smiled and pulled the covers over us. "Night…" I mumbled before falling asleep.

The End

A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this fic please do let me know if you think I should do a second chapter for it. Thanks for reading~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ferid's Underwear

Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all it's been a while since I last wrote anything, you all loved the first chapter so I wrote a second this shall be the last chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Ferid's POV

I was on my way to Crowley's room we were having a romantic dinner together though we didn't need to eat I read that humans usually did this when dating and thought we'd try it though Crowley insisted I wear a red panties with a white relatively short and low cut dress with white heels. The heels were by far the most annoying part of the get up but I put up with it knowing it would get Crowley hot and bothered.

Sure enough when I knocked on his door and he turned around to see me leaning against the door frame his jaw dropped as he continued to stare at me I did my best sexy walk in these silly heels before planting myself in his lap and kissing his lips. "Ready for our nice romantic dinner?" I asked huskily.

To be honest I wanted to skip said dinner and just devour him and from the look on his face I could tell he wanted to jump me and eat me all up instead. "I think I want you for dinner…" he commented.

I smirked and nipped at his bottom lip "I'm not complaining…" I mumbled as I looked down at the others body his chest was exposed as he hadn't put on a shirt yet, tight pants hugged his hips and growing bulge. I licked my lips as I stared down at his crotch.

"Want to taste?" he teased me as he saw me staring at his crotch. I gulped my adams apple bobbing before nodding in answer. He smirked and kissed me.

I slipped from his lap to the floor my hands sliding up his chest to the rim of his pants tugging them down as he lifted his hips to make it easier for me to get them off; his boxers soon joined them on the floor. I licked my lips as my eyes fell on my lover's thick cock standing to attention now it was free of the restrictive clothing.

One hand moved to grip the base of his cock while the other rested on his thigh as I leaned in licking the slit before running my tongue along the underside of his erection following the vein then back up before taking the head into my mouth.

Crowley moaned and groaned softly as I continued to suck on the head of his cock I started to bob my head up and down groaning around his large girth sending vibrations through his erection which made him moan again. Crowley's hands slid into my hair which was tied up in its usual ribbon which soon came undone by the others hands that were now fisting in my hair. I deep throated him taking all of his length into my mouth as he moaned loudly. He fisted his hands in my hair tighter as he pulled on it pulling my head up and off his erection with a loud pop.

"Bed…" he grumbled as he pushed me on it before climbing on top of me kissing me passionately. His hands sliding up my legs making me shiver a little at the touch. When we parted for air he moved his lips to trace kisses along my jaw and down to my neck moving closer to my adams apple which bobbed as I gulped.

Crowley smirked and kissed the spot before taking it into his mouth and sucking onto it making me moan softly. He nipped at it with his fangs before moving the kisses lower to my chest. "C-Crowley..!" I moaned out softly.

He smirked at how needy I sounded and a flush made its way across my cheeks as I too realised just how needy I was. "You look so beautiful when you blush Ferid…" he commented with a smile appreciating the site of my blushing face. I moved a hand to try and hide my embarrassing blush but Crowley caught my hand and pulled it away. We gazed into each other's ruby red orbs for a few minutes before he spoke up again "ride me Ferid-kun~"

I smirked up at him "toys?" I asked. He returned the smirk and dug out a black leather bag and put it on the bed next to us. I grinned pushing him down on the bed so I was now straddling his hips. I grabbed a few bits from the bag first was a cock ring which I put down beside us, then grabbed a collar placing it around Crowley's neck before grabbing the chains putting them onto Crowley's wrist and collar then attaching them to the headboard. I then grabbed a whip from the bag a mischievous smirk gracing my features.

He smirked at me as I ground my hips down on his whip in one hand the other trailing up my leg lifting up the dress to reveal my red lace panties which made him drool. He really liked how I looked in women's underwear. I smirked and whipped his chest as my other fingered the edge of the panties before moving to rub my erection through the panties. I smirked when his hips bucked up as he watched my rub myself. My hand moved into the panties as I whipped his chest again.

He moaned as his hips bucked up again desperate for some contact between us. I licked my lips as I whipped his stomach as pulled the panties down a little just letting the head of my cock peak over the top of the fabric. Crowley licked his lips as he eyed the head of my erection I wiggled my hips a little before slowly removing the panties completely. I grabbed the cock ring slipping it on before I put my fingers to his lips "suck~" I ordered him.

Crowley took my fingers into his mouth without hesitation I groaned softly as he ran his tongue over the digits in his mouth before sucking on them. He continued to suck and lick them till I deemed them wet enough removing them from his mouth and moving them to my entrance. He licked his lips in anticipation as I pushed the first finger past the tight rings of muscle.

I moaned as my finger slid in and started to thrust my finger in and out while I ground my hips against Crowley's his our erections rubbing together making us both moan as I started to finger myself faster now soon adding a second finger gasping a little and started to scissor them stretching my entrance for what was to come. My fingers worked faster and reached deeper till they hit a bundle of nerves deep inside me making me moan rather loudly.

As I added my third and final finger I whipped Crowley on his chest once again making him moan out as the same time as me as I continued to finger myself scissoring the fingers inside me stretching me for my lovers big cock. Once I deemed that I'd stretched enough I removed my fingers and put both hands whip and all onto Crowley's chest as I lined his erection up with my entrance slowly pushing myself down impaling myself on his huge erection not stopping till he was fully sheathed inside me.

We both moaned and I leaned in to kiss him this was the best feeling in the world. Being filled completely by your lover I felt so complete whenever he was inside me like a missing part of myself was found in him. After a few moments I lifted myself up so just the tip was inside me before pushing back down I repeated the motion making us both moan wasn't long till Crowley started to thrust up into meeting me perfectly with each thrust.

I almost screamed in pleasure when he hit my prostate with such force it was almost too much for me but I kept moving moaning more. "C-close...F-Ferid…" he moaned out as his hands fought with the restraints clearly wanting to touch me but being unable to. I grabbed the chains as I leaned in to kiss him removing them so he could finally touch me, his hands went straight under my dress to grab my arse lifting me up and then pushing me back down with more force than I could do on my own making us moan more into each other's mouths. "G-gonna c-cum soon…" he maned out into my ear as he moved to nip my earlobe with his fang.

I moaned and reached for the cock ring slipping it off and stroking myself as Crowley continued to move me up and down he then leaned forward and bit onto my neck drinking a little which tipped me over the edge as I came with a strangled scream of his name my cum hitting the inside of my dress as my tightening walls made him cum deep inside me my pulsating walls milking him of all his cum before slipping off of him. He removed his fangs from my neck and licked at it when little beads of blood slipped form the holes.

I collapsed beside him and snuggled into his side resting my head on his side as he wrapped an arm around me keeping me close "we should have a shower…" he mumbled though he clearly didn't want to get up yet I grumbled at him and he chuckled softly "sleep first?" he asked and grinned when I nodded against his chest before placing a soft kiss to his chest "love you Ferid…sleep well…" he mumbled softly while kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too…sleep well…" I mumbled back glancing up at his face a smile gracing both of our faces before we settled down to sleep tired from our love making our romantic meal completely forgotten about.

The End

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it please review~


End file.
